thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter Relationship
Samantha please let phill do his job on his own to despite jack Beginning While in Romania on a human traffiking case Nixion and Hunter share a frw beers while discussing the case. Afterwards they head out to the street for their minivan. Hunter uses the key fob to unlock the car but Nixion insists she drive as she had less to drink. She exclaims "your such a shovinist sometimes!" to which he replies "well I'm suprised you like me.". She counters wiyh "well I wounldn't go that far.". As they say the las two lines squealing tires can be heard. A black car speeds down the road and Hunter shouts a "look out!" just before two shots ring out. One hits the wall behind Hunter (on the sheltered side of the car) the other shattering a windowon Samantha's side which is facing the shooter. They get in the van and take off in the direction the shooter went only yo find he has tunered around. Nixion misses it by inches. The shooter stops and fires a shot which smashes the back window. Nixion then takes off to a parking lot near a main road. Hunter gets out and resolves to abandon the car. He takes the keys while Nixion sits transfixed in shock. He holds her hand as they take backlanes. Eventuly they reach a main road and decide its not safe. Nixion agrees and points out a B&B. At the hotel They go in however only one room is available (or the stuipd owner thinks they are a couple). They take it anyways. They both try their phones, but they can't get a signal. Nixion is still claerly in shock. She asks for a drink and Hunter gets her one, sitiing down and holding her hand. She is cold (its really just shock as Hunter points out) and can't frink her water so Hunter puts his coat over her. The following transcript roughly covers what happened Nixion: We nearly died. Two inches to my left and we... Hunter: But we didn't though, did we? we're still here, and I'm gonna protect ya. I promise. Everthings gonna be alright. O.K.? Nixion:(fighting back tears) O.K. Thank you. Hunter: What for? At this point they lean forward and kiss before both leaning back looking a little suprised. Then they resume a more long, sloppy kiss. The next day The next day Nixion is staing at her phone on the bed under the covers claerly naked and Hunter, asleep with a sheet raapped around his lower body in the armchair. Nixion: Phil? Phil? Hunter sits up worried and seemingly slightly confused. Nixion: No.No. Its alright. Its O.K. Hunter: Sorry, I musta' dropoed off for a second. Nixion: I didn't expect you to watch the door all night. They then agrre to get out of the B&B (seem to turn out just a B''), abandon the car (is really a damn van) and take the tram back to their hotel. Later at the scene of the murder of the hooker Hunter had paid for information its Nixion's turn to comfort Hunter who was extra upset because "she was a ''kid, Sam! She used my mobile to call her mum." Later while heading to hotel fr a possible sighting of a suspect. Nixion insists she handles any following but Hunter refuses to let her do such a thing on her own. Nixion: Can you stop being so...over protective? Hunter brushes past and away from her. Nixion: Its really...boring. Hunter (spinning around): I dont get you sometimes. You chew my ear of for being selfish then the moment i show you a little bit of concern-. Nixion: Its not like i don't-. Hunter: What are you saying? Nixion: What I'm saying is that I dont...really... Hunter(putting his had up to silance her): Sam. We cant pretend last night didn't happen. Nixion: No. I know, I know, I know that. I just... now is not the time. Just then their target shows up. Kidnap After being forced to kneel in front of each other with guns to their heads Hunter grabbs Nixion's hands. Hunter: Look at me. Nixion (freaking out): Oh, my god. Hunter: Calm down. Samantha. Nixion: We're gonna die. We are. The stare at each other Nixion: Phil. I lov- She is cut short as a shot rings out and she goes totaly hesterical. Neither are woundede by the police-fired shot but one of the gunmen goes down and Hunter scoops Nixion up and rushes her to cover as police race into the lot. After tactical officers and detectives apprehend the suspects the case officer speaks to them, all the while Hunter is hugging Nixion close. During a raid involving heavily armed police the main suspect flles and stuip detective JJ, Hunter and Nixion are the only ones after him. Hunter instinctivly stands between Nixion and the armed man. Afterwards Outside the hotel waiting for a ride to the airport Hunter: Look, for what its worth I'm sorry. Last night I took advantage. Nixion (confused in an irritated way):You did what? Hunter: Come on. Lets not pretend theres not an unhappiness between us. Nixion: I hope thats not my fault. Hunter: No. Last night you were scared. We were both scared. (Writers note: I would be to if some one at played shootin'in cans with me) Nixion: Yeah, but you dont need to apoligise. It wasn't just your decision you know. Hunter: so you wanted to? Nixion: Oh yeah. I wanted to. Hunter: What? In a one night stand sort of way or another w- Nixion: I dont do one night stands. Hunter: Kay. Hunter seems to consider. Hunter: What sort of way then? Nixion (after thinking): I don't know.